


Teeth and Claws - Between Carnivores

by TheShadowSwan



Series: Predators [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cloudy bonding, Female Harry Potter, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Harry Potter is Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowSwan/pseuds/TheShadowSwan
Summary: The life was... not terrible. Yes Checkerface's plan worked and they got cursed but her preciouss House helped them tweak the Curse so that they would be in their adult form and that the Curse would not kill them... The official Sky Arcobaleno kept her distance from them and they were free to live as they want.She was content with her lot in life. Then one day Fon comes for help...AU from the Teeth and Claws series.Crossposted from FF.net
Series: Predators [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819981
Comments: 14
Kudos: 434
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	Teeth and Claws - Between Carnivores

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is not Teeth and Claws per se but… close enough?
> 
> √♥-√v--√♥-√v—
> 
> Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano-sensei and her publishers. Harry Potter belongs to J. and her publishers. Idea's mine
> 
> Betaed by SuspiciousKiwi o/

“Come again?” Skull raised an eyebrow and set her teacup down. “Your nephew is what?” She looked at Fon with barely held back smirk.

“Self-styled carnivore surrounded by herbivores.” Fon sighed tiredly “I tried to get him to calm down but…”

At that… Skull could just snort with (entirely dignified, of course) laughter. She had an  _ idea _ on how the bratling reacted at the suggestion of meditations.

“Please… No Cloud would deal with your serene bullshit for too long.”  _ She _ was at times sorely tempted to deck him for it and she was  _ not _ a normal Cloud. “He  _ is _ a Cloud, right?”

“He is. And  _ you’re _ dealing with my… ah ‘serene bullshit’ beautifully my Sky” The bastard had the gall to purr at her and causing her to laugh freely again… She loved her Elements. Every single of them.

“Might I point that you’re not trying to shove it down my throat? The brat didn’t get even that from what you said”

“If Renato was here, we’d get pretty suggestion about getting something else shoved down your throat.” She still loved all of her Elements. Even her sex-maniac of a Sun.

“Well then we’re lucky you  _ are _ too polite to use that kind of occasion, aren’t we?” The teacup has been raised and she took a sip of that absolutely delicious tea Viper brought her from… somewhere. “Your brat…”

“My nephew… Well my grand-nephew if you’d like to be specific is a bit… Well… Feral I believe you called it. What’s worse he’s actually pretty good fighter and already he took over his entire school. It’s… troubling for my niece and her husband.”

Of course it’d be ‘troubling’ for the parents... Hadn’t Fon say earlier that his family live civilian life? Poor bratling…

“Age?”

“He’s 8”

8? Unholy  _ little _ terror, isn’t he?

“Flame Active?”

“Latent”

Okay.  _ That’s _ impressive.

“Daaamn…” She whistled softly. Now how strong his insticts would be? “Did he claim just his school?”

Fon gave her a dirty look.

“He’s  _ trying _ to claim entire town”

_ Little Hellion _ , that one…

“Hmmm…”  _ What _ is he plotting? Let’s see… “What do you want to achieve by asking me?”

“My Sky?”

“He’s 8, latent and powerful enough to feel the need to get such big Territory…” And that… sounds suspiciously like the sales pitch… Fon wouldn’t truly try to saddle her with a bratling. Would he? “I could make him an unholy terror who one day would be outright ruling entire prefecture.” And that… would be glorious. Especially once the lower dregs of yakuza, who  _ have no knowledge _ of Flames would try and interrupt with the Cloudling. “Or I could make him achieve control over himself and blend into the… ‘herd’ with his behavior, even if he’d become something bloody to keep himself from self-destructing.” Controlled violence is something really helpful for the Clouds after all… She chases Fon and Renato around once she really  _ needs _ to bleed of some energy. There have been mentions of both ‘civilised’ and half-feral Clouds among the native Americans who were pitted against each other semi-regularly when the tribes were at war or even state of unrest. But there has been that Cloud at Sibir who made an art of behaving normally and ah… bleeding out excess of aggression via  _ bleeding out _ those encroaching at their territory. They died in glorious explosion once Vory finally clocked upon the fact that they will not  _ tame _ the Cloud. But Yakuza could be a bit more  _ subtle _ in their manipulations than Russian Vory. “But at least your niece and her husband won’t be worried anymore.” For a time that is…

“Is there third option somewhere?” Fon looked at her with something that on anyone else would be classified as ‘hopeful look’... On him there was the serene hope… With a emphasis on the  _ serene _ part.

She had a _bad feeling_ about that… 

“Well, it would be  _ long _ and  _ painful _ process but I  _ could _ uproot him and make sure he’d be free from most of the Cloudy problems” Not like  _ that _ would not open another can of worms… Something all of the Arcobaleno knew about.

“Skull… That is not something I truly want to suggest but how would he react to be taken under the Sky?”

Surprisingly straightforward for her Storm. Suspicious…

“Hmm… Is that purely academic interest?” Purple brow arched up.

“There is a Sky in town.”  _ Oh? _ “Renato suggested to just make them bond and consider the problem done with”  _ Uh-oh…  _

“Renato is an idiot when it comes to Flame bonds.” And let it be all she’ll say about her Sun in that context.

“Is he?”

Or not…

“He noticed he bonded to me only after trying to bond with new holder of Sky pacifier and meeting with backlash from both sides” She deadpanned. Yes. She’s still peeved about that.

Fon made a low blink, before smirking minutely.

“I… almost forgot about that incident.” The smirk become much more pronounced. “So that wouldn’t work?”

Ugh… So this is  _ serious question _ , is it?

“It depends.” Skull murmured reaching to all the literature she read as well as her own experiences. Both as the Cloud and the Sky. “No Cloud would allow themselves to be  _ chained _ by Sky they don’t respect.” And in that case that  _ would be _ chaining. “If brat is only 8 and a… ‘carnivore’ as you say, then it means that the Sky that’s want him would need to probably fight and at least win. Ideally totally dominate your bratling.” Children that age are impressionable after all. “Would they?” Somehow… she doubted that.

“Kyouya is able to beat down a civilian grown up” Fon announced with that silent pride and she… she became  _ intrigued _ … Not enough to do something about that, but still…

“Then you have a problem” She smirked with all the mercy of the Head of the House of Black… None that is.

“And if the Sky would be strong enough to beat him?”

Hmm… 

There have been few cases like that in history… Weren’t there?

She’s almost sure… Just let her remind herself…

Ah… 

Right…

“It  _ is _ possible that your little Cloud would shift his Territory onto ‘the pack’ or protect what  _ he _ considers to belong to the Sky.” She stated blandly. Inwardly shuddering at the cruelty of the so called ‘happy path’. To lose a Territory is for the Cloud a fate worse than  _ death _ … And to lose it voluntarily and only protect what’s someone else’s? Clouds like those were at least a bit dead inside… The pack path was not so terrible… In fact if not for the fact that if not for her Metamorphomagi abiities she’d be grey so long ago thanks to her pack she’d say that would be one of the best fates for the harmonized Clouds… Other than keeping their Sky on their own Territory that is. “Or he’d self destruct trying to match the Sky’s level”

“And if potentially both Sky and their Guardians would be too strong for him to reach?” Fon asked and that… That caused the bad feeling she had earlier to come back with vengeance… He wouldn’t!  _ Would _ he?

“Oh?” Skull asked archly, purple eyes narrowing almost from their own will. “I sincerely hope you don’t mean me here.”

“He’s my kin.” The Storm murmured soothingly.

“That’s cute.” She  _ almost _ couldn’t believe Fon would be careless enough with his kin as to try and… to  _ her! _ “We’re immortals, did you or did you not forget it?” With the amount of complaining she heard after that little fact went in the open, she wouldn’t think any of them would  _ forget _ about  _ that _ part of their situation but….

“He’s strong”

What  _ strength _ has to anything?!

“He’s a brat.”

A child…

She didn’t care how strony said child was… Children’s place was  _ not _ in the Underworld.

“Then when he’ll grow up?”

And that… was a bit too insistent from her Storm for Skull to ignore it any longer.

“Fon…” She sighed and ran a hand through her freely flowing hair “Explain”

“I  _ am _ too strong to so to speak be ‘brought to heel’ by the Triads.” Black eyes flashed stormy red and those oh so talented lips pulled into a rather mean looking smirk “I  _ also _ have a Sky ready to raze a  _ country _ to the ground for her Elements protection.” Well… he was not wrong. “My sister was more than capable to match whoever would be sent after her.” Oh yes, she remembered the young assassin that tried to tag along with Fon few times in the early days “My niece is pretty good at not bringing attention to herself. But Kyouya…”

_ Okay… That’s fair. _

“Did someone already try?” Important things first.

“Not that I know of,” Fon admitted slowly and gave her something looking suspiciously like Viper’s info flimsi “but…”

He didn’t need to finish that. Not when she had in front of her transcription of a rumours about little Cloud in Nanimori and the list of both Yakuza and Triad groups that paid a visit to the ostentatiously neutral town. Seeing that she did the only thing she could.

“Fuck…” She swore.

“Skull?”

Fuck…  _ Fine. _

“You will take me to your niece’s home and you will introduce the brat to me. I  _ will _ have full control over his training and the way I’ll be bringing him up and  _ when _ he’ll grow up to an actual adult I will  _ consider _ bonding with him” 

Her Storm…  _ sagged _ .

“Thank you”

“I’m too soft on you all” Skull murmured looking at him pointedly.

“Now, don’t say that” Luckily The Storm took the hint and moved to sit next to her gathering the Sky in a loose hug. Long years of experience making sure than her arms were free and that the hug was loose enough for her to be able to slip away without any problems.

“I will say whatever the hell I want.” She grumped at that… though she did not stop herself from nuzzling into the solid muscle under her cheek “We’ll be leaving to meet the brat in a week. Ask Viper to secure the town and the brat up to then, would you?”

“A week? I thought…” The body she was trying to melt into moved a bit so that Fon could look at her questioningly.

“I do have things to do, family to take care of and meetings that need to be pushed on someone” Purple eyebrow went up and those kissable lips took on an apologetic smile… Before smirking devilishly.

“I… Of course. Can I help you somehow?”

“I could use some cuddles later.” Cuddles were always nice.

“But not help in work”

“You can bleed off some energy out of kids if you truly want to help. We could use a quiet evening” With all the bratlings running around (in an entirely dignified manner of course) there was enough chaos around that the Wards were  _ vibrating _ with mischief.

“Quiet evening? With entire Clan in the Castle?” This time it was time for the Storm to look at her with pointedly disbelieving raised brow.

“It  _ is _ possible” It  _ should _ be possible right?

“Of course it is, my Sky” He smirked again and leant down to stole a quick, chaste kiss.

“Out.” Skull laughed pushing him away.

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

When they reached Namimori, Fon led her straight to the traditional looking mansion, where they were quickly welcomed by a pair with really  _ familiar _ woman in it. And familiar like in ‘that one drooled all over Skull’s hair once’. The Sky wondered for a second or two whether Fon’s niece knew exactly how many deadly people she were around as a youngling.

“My Sky, this is my niece Reiko and her husband Teushi” Fon brought her out of her thoughts with introductions, answering at least partially to her thoughts. “Reiko, Teushi this is Skull de Mort my Sky and Cloud Arcobaleno” And with the other part of the introduction he told her even more… Now, why would  _ Fon _ shield his niece from the information? Hmmm…?

“Cloud Arcobaleno?” The fairly average man next to little Reiko sputtered surprised…  _ So he at least knew what the Flames were… _ “But…” 

“Yes, a Cloud.” Skull cut in curtly and scrunched her nose delicately at the postures of Fon’s niece and her husband… It was no wonder that a little Cloudy bratling was a little hellion if  _ that _ was what he had in home. “I’m here as a favor for my Storm to evaluate and decide what to do with your child. Anything you think I should know?”

“What do you mean ‘decide’?” The man sputtered angrily again and has been met with Skull’s best arrogantly raised eyebrow and diamond’ hard purple eyes. For all that she  _ has _ embraced the Sky side of her soul… She was a  _ Cloud _ . What’s more she was a Cloud that has been asked to help by one of hers. Of course she will decide what’s the best for the child… Clearly the parents are not doing a very good job out of it.

“We’d like it if Kyouya would calm down a bit.” Reiko cut in, laying calming hand on her husband’s forearm. To Skull’s surprise Fon’s niece then tilted her head in the traditional sign of acknowledging the Cloud as a protector…  _ Exactly how long has Fon been plotting this? _ “The way he’s now… he’s a little… difficult” She continued a bit hesitantly, which Skull  _ could _ understand.Reiko was not strong enough of a Rain for her to keep the little Cloud doped on Rain Flames, not had she enough of a personality to command respect from the Element with the most of respect issues out of entire sets.

And yet… Something was still hinting that the situation wasn’t as clear cut as it seemed.

As such… well…

“Oh?” She asked in her blandest possible tone. The one she has been using for years on politicians around the world… The one saying ‘your little troubles are of no consequences to me. I will do what I wish anyway’. It never failed to infuriate the people it was pointed at.

“He doesn’t respect anyone!” And it didn’t fail this time as well, as witnessed by Reiko’s husband outburst. “Whether it’s his peer, a teacher or a policeman! He tries to pick fights for ‘disrupting peace of Namimori’ or even littering! His teachers gave up on controlling his behavior and just allow him to run wild! He has no friends and children are simply scared of him.” At the end of the rant he was breathing heavier than what  _ would _ be understandable… Skull noted that and  _ smiled _ with poisonous sweetness.

“Hmm… And I guess not being able to rear the boy in, is galing for you Hibari-san.” She fluttered eyelashes semi-mockingly, before asking “What is it, that you do professionally?”

“I’m a police officer,” newly revealed cop, puffed up proudly and… Skull felt her eyebrow rise on its own. A cop? With so close ties to the Dying Will Flames  **and** the Underworld?  _ How _ was that allowed? “how can I expect to be taken seriously if my own child doesn’t respect me?”

With that whine?

_ She _ wouldn’t respect him either.

“And did you think about trying to earn that respect?” Purple eyebrow went higher… That man reminded her about old Knot a bit too much… “Or do you expect it to be given to you with the title of ‘father’?” It doesn’t work like that for Clouds even in the Underworld… In fact there was a rather…  _ alarming _ ratio of homicides by teenage Clouds with no proper authority figure.

“Wha? How dare you?!” 

“Easily.” She shrugged carelessly… That man was of no importance to her. “Reiko-san? I’m sure Fon explained to situation to you long ago, what is it that you’d like me to achieve?” Skull  _ smiled _ a bloodthirsty smile, confident in a knowledge that  _ Fon’s niece _ would know exactly  _ what _ a Cloud is. And that she would know  _ exactly _ in what position she was. Both in the Triad case and while talking with her.

“Make him strong. Make my baby boy strong enough to be safe” 

_ Good… _

Someone had a straight priorities there.

“You will not question my methods and you will not interrupt in our lessons”

“I will not.” Fon’s niece agreed easily bowing her head “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” She pulled her lips into a  _ really mean _ smirk, on sight of which Reiko paled  _ just enough _ . “When’s the brat coming?” 

“He’s always back for dinner”

“Bring him to us when he’ll come.” She commanded and reached her hand to her barely concealing amusement’ Storm. “Fon, I caught the sight of rather beautiful garden”

“I’ll take you there, my Sky” 

√♥-√v--√♥-√v—

“What do you think?” Skull knew her Storm’s a  _ bit _ too long to believe his question to be innocent… No matter how placid his voice was. And so she obligingly bared her teeth. 

“That man is a fool.” She growled. That was the  _ very same _ shit Dursleys thought when it came to her magic. “Are you sure he’s aware of Flames?” He looked like he was but… Would he really try to squash the cloudiness out of his very  _ Cloudy _ child?

Fon’s twist of lips answered even before the soft utter of the damning word.

“Yes”

Skull closed her eyes in answer and took a  _ deep _ breath. Or two.

“You’re taking that awfully calm”

“Teushi loves Reiko. Keeps her safe and under the radar of the Underworld” Fon murmured softly and then a mean  _ smile _ lighted up his face. “And Kyouya would be a free Cloud even with him as a parent. Now that you’re interested? I’ve full confidence in your ability to make my grand-nephew exactly the little hellion he’s destined to be” The Storm’s smile turned placid when he led her to meditation pillows set near the sōzu.  _ That wasn’t fair… Fon knew that that little bamboo fountain has a really calming effect on her... _

“Even if the cloudling would keep his freedom, there would still be damages from that kind of upbringing” She warned softly, letting her eyes to fall on the sōzu. No one escaped unscathed such neglect… 

“Teushi loves his family”

“Family or its’ image?” There were a lot of people ready to do a lot to present an image of perfect family, perfect group, perfect Familia to the world… Skull did delight in robbing those people blind… “He’s either blind to the reality and his child’s need or cold enough to be ready to break his son for a bit prestige”

“Blind I’d think.” Fon murmured thoughtfully, then he turned half-lidded eyes to the Sky “I’m aware than neither the aristocracy back home… The Sacred Twenty-Eight, right? Or the families you’ve met in the course of our line of work are not… ideal. But you seem especially harsh today My Sky.” 

“My Dear… you counted on that when you’ve brought the Cloudling up. Haven’t you?” Purple  _ glowing _ eyes slid to the Storm… And were answered with a red gleam and a deadly smile.

“He’s family” The Storm stated with a tiny little shrug that had Skull  _ smirk _ and closed her eyes to soak the peace of the garden a bit. Soon she’ll be a growling Cloud dealing with a little bratling anyway…

Soon the peace of their surroundings has been shattered by the loud thud, a yelp and a growl…

“Let me go herbivore!” 

“Uh oh” Skull chuckled turning around with Fon and watching Fon’s niece’s husband trying to corral little boy towards them. And failing spectacularly…

“Your grand-uncle is back Kyouya, don’t you want to meet him?” The man tried to plead with what had to be the young Kyouya… 

Tiny, black haired and growly…

_ Cute. _

“Smiling carnivore can come and meet me himself!” The bratling growled again and at that Skull didn’t even bother hiding her reaction.

“Smiling carnivore?” Skull chuckled again and that sound made Kyouya snap his head towards them and still. His father wisely let the boy go and got out of the garden they were lounging at.

The young one took their position and body language in and then  _ scowled _ … He was  _ adorable… _

“Smiling carnivore, herbivore.”

See? Absolutely adorable… 

Time to beat some sense into the Cloudling, hmmm?

“What a cute little kitten” Skull deliberately turned her head to her Storm, turning her eyes from the… ah  _ threat _ … 

“Herbivores should be quiet when carnivore talks” Kyouya growled stomping closer to two adults, his instincts visibly going haywire… There was an unknown in his garden… Unknown was with who he knew to be strong… Unknown had no  _ presence _ that the bratling could feel… Unknown didn’t respect him…

All pretty normal Cloudy reactions… Such a pity Skull was able to  _ switch _ between the Sky and Cloud mindsets at any given time after over 50 years of being the Cloud Arcobaleno… She didn’t even bother  _ thinking _ about dealing with the bratling as a Sky.

“Shhh little kitten… Puffing up is cute but rather pointless” She made sure to sound as condescending as only possible. For her to be able to take the brat in hand… She needed him high on instincts.

“I’ll bite you to death!” Cloudling growled in what he thought was menacing tone… Slight swish indicating that he  _ had _ some weapons with him.  _ Good… Come one little one… _

“You can try” Skull dismissed in just as absently condescending tone as earlier. And right as she thought she’d need to push cloudy button even more little one lunged. Few seconds it took for him to fly into her space and Kyouya was on his back with Skull’s hand keeping him down by the throat.

“My Sky…”

“Down, Fon.” The Cloud… For she was more a Cloud than a Sky at the moment, cut him off coldly. “Little bratling needs to learn those lessons and I’ll be happy to teach them.” To be fair to  _ smash _ little cloud’s buttons more effectively she’d need to blow something up or flare her Flames every few seconds, but still… That was some truly terrible threat assessment on the brat’s part. After all he was not a child to make those mistakes… He was a  _ Cloud _ . “To… Ah… Keep your family members safe.”

“Of course” Fon murmured, his scepticism clearly readable in his Flames. Skull flashed him a  _ smirk _ and put a  _ tiny _ amount of additional pressure on the brat. Not enough to  _ hurt _ . But definitely enough to…  _ dominate _ .

That helped to get the bratling out of the shock he was in and the little Cloud started to struggle under her hand.

“Let me go herbivore!” He bared his little fangs and tried to growl again.

Skull…  _ growled _ at that. The sound reverberating in the garden for few seconds thanks to some trained in Flame trick. Then she  _ smiled _ above the suddenly  _ still _ Cloudling.

“There is no need to be so dramatic little kitty.” She murmured lowly, making sure that the boy have seen the Purple Flame in her eyes and then she bared her teeth in… much more impressive than kitten’s display of Cloudiness… If she’d were to say it herself. “I will not harm you. Much. You and I are just going to have nice, long chat about how people are categorized, how to behave among herbivores and how to treat an Alpha. Clear?”

“I said… Urk” Whatever the bratling tried to say has been cut off by adding a tiny more  _ pressure _ . After all - she  _ asked a question _ …

“Are we clear kitten?” She asked again, this time her tone purged of any sign of softness that was still present earlier. The no longer struggling bratling looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Hn…”

“Words” She snarled at that  _ impudent little brat thinking he can challenge the  _ **_real Cloud_ ** _ … _

“Clear” Bratling sullenly agreed and after a few more heartbeats the hand that kept him down dragged him to his feet. Skull similarly getting up to move to the…  _ more active _ part of training little Cloudlings to live in civil society… 

“Excellent.” She purred with satisfaction. Then she slanted her eyes to the observing Storm. “Leave us Fon.”

“I trust I’ll get my grand-nephew in one piece?” The Storm teased which was probably what saved him from anything more than little growl from the brat and archly raised eyebrow from the adult Cloud.

“A little bruised at worst. We’ll just have nice, Cloudy chat”

“Ah… Should I warn Reiko that she’ll need to call gardener then?” He knew her after all… And he’s been tossed around by her enough to know that no landscape survived even a lone Cloud training… Nevermind one Cloud training the other…

“Please do”


End file.
